


Big Cats and Snow

by aokagaisball



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokagaisball/pseuds/aokagaisball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short and sweet oneshot of winter aokaga. My friend gave me the idea and I had to write it. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Cats and Snow

Kagami sniffled and buried his chin and nose under his scarf more. It was snowing and had been all day, the temperatures plummeting over the past week. His feet were numb and his ears were bright red from the weather. He hated the cold. There was a reason he had lived in California and loved it so much. Granted, he loved Japan as well, especially his boyfriend and friends, but the snow made him grumpy. A fact that didn’t go unnoticed by said boyfriend who was casually walking next to him.

Aomine didn’t mind snow. He disliked rain simply because he didn’t like feeling like a drowned cat, but the snow wasn’t too bad. He hated how he couldn’t play basketball outside with Kagami, but if they went to a gym it wasn’t a problem. Looking over at his boyfriend, Aomine couldn’t help but grin. The redhead’s scarf was pulled up almost to his eyes, his shoulders were slumped to get further into the warmth of his big coat, and his hands were jammed deep into his pockets. His ears were red and his hair was lightly dusted with white snowflakes. Everything about him was beyond adorable and all Aomine wanted to do was kiss him senseless.

“Fuck it’s so cold! This isn’t normal.”

Aomine bit his lip to keep from laughing at the redhead, “Snowing in Japan is pretty normal, Kagami.”

Forked eyebrows scrunched down as Kagami glared at his boyfriend, “Not this damn much!”

“Do you want my coat to get extra warm, darling?”

Leaning over with a teasing look, Aomine put his arm around Kagami’s shoulders.

“Don’t tempt me, you dick,” Kagami reached over with determination and grabbed his boyfriend’s zipper, tugging down on it.

The action had Aomine jerking back in surprise, his hands moving to try and push Kagami’s away. The redhead was grinning under his scarf now, his focus on his task instead of the cold. He shouted in triumph as the zipper finally moved down, the coat parting down his boyfriend’s body.

“Oi Kagami I wasn’t serious! Fuck, zip it back up, it’s cold!”

“Nope, you said I could have it, now hand it over!”

“Fuck no!”

Both boys were pushing at each other now, wrestling to get Aomine’s coat open or to pull it closed. Just as the coat slid off of one shoulder did Kagami’s foot hit a patch of ice. His red eyes went wide as he stared at his boyfriend in panic. Gripping onto Aomine tightly, Kagami let out a shout as his feet slid out from under him, his whole body falling into a fluffy pile of snow. As if that wasn’t bad enough, Aomine hit him just a second later, having been pulled down with him. Both boys groaned as the cold snow soaked into their jeans, their coats keeping them fairly dry on top.

“Kagami you ass, I told you to let go!”

The redhead scowled up into blue eyes as his legs and butt slowly got numb, “Screw you, Aho! You were teasing me and deserved it!”

Aomine could felt a tick of annoyance at the statement, “Oh yeah? Well then you deserve all of this!”

Pulling his hand up, Aomine grabbed a large ball of snow and quickly stuffed it down his boyfriend’s coat in the front. Jumping up before Kagami could grab him, Aomine grinned as his boyfriend nearly squealed with surprise and squirmed, trying to get away from the icy wetness that was soaking his shirt now. Brushing off his pants and hands, Aomine nodded with a satisfied grin.

“There. Now we’re even. Don’t try to take my-FUCK!!”

The large pile of snow being stuffed down the back of his shirt onto his bare back made Aomine arch and shout. Jumping up and down, trying to get the snow out, he glared over at his boyfriend who was panting and laughing now, his breath coming out in billowy puffs of air.

“Take that, Aho.”

Aomine stopped squirming and turned to his boyfriend, his body racing forward in an instant as he barreled both of them back into the pile of snow, each of them rolling to try to get on top of the other. Kagami could feel the snow seeping into his clothes everywhere, his coat not giving him any protection anymore. He felt his hair get damp and his skin was turning slightly red, but he didn’t care. All that matter was winning this wrestling match. Twisting his body, the redhead used his strong legs to turn Aomine onto his back, straddling his hips before reaching to the side to grab two big handfuls of snow. Before he could drop them down onto his boyfriend’s face he was bucked off and twisted around, Aomine now laying his entire body on top of him, his hands moving up to grip Kagami’s wrists, pushing them to the ground. Kagami tried to roll his boyfriend over but without his hands, and Aomine pinning his legs with his own, all he could do was wiggle uselessly under the blue haired boy.

Finally stopping, both boys went still as they panted, the wrestling match making them warm even as the melted ice covered their skin. Aomine looked down, the sight of Kagami’s flushed face and bright eyes something he couldn’t resist. Leaning down, he pressed his cold lips to the redhead’s, softly kissing him as snow continued to cover their bodies. Kagami didn’t hesitate to press up, moving his lips with Aomine’s, the kiss soft and slow. Pulling away to breathe, Aomine pushed his head down, letting his damp forehead rest against Kagami’s.

“You still cold, Taiga?”

With a grin, Kagami laced his fingers with his boyfriend’s and leaned up to kiss his slightly red nose.

“No, not anymore.”

Grinning at the answer, Aomine squeezed the hands in his and kissed his boyfriend once again, needing the heat that the action brought. Just as they were getting lost in each other, the world falling away, Kagami’s whole body shivered. Aomine pulled back and chuckled, his breath fanning over the redhead’s face.

“We should go warm up.”

Nodding, Kagami waited for Aomine to stand before pulling himself up, not bothering to brush himself off, considering everything on him had already melted. A sudden gust of wind hand Kagami’s teeth clicking together, his arms coming up to pull his scarf back up. Just as his shoulders shook again, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, a warm body pressing close to his side. Looking over he saw Aomine looking ahead, his cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment instead of the cold.

Not wanting to embarrass his boyfriend even more, or take away the extra warmth, Kagami simply grinned and looked forward, walking in sync with Aomine to his apartment as the snow continued to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
